


Debutante

by thingswithwings



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has something important to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debutante

"Elijah, Bill, I need to tell you something."

Elijah crinkles his brow, then hits pause on the game and looks over. Billy sits up from where he'd slumped on the couch.

Dom takes a deep breath, forcing himself to look into their eyes. "Guys, I'm gay."

Billy blinks. Elijah clears his throat. Dom waits.

Finally, Billy reaches over, picks up the controller that Lij left on the floor, and resumes the game.

"Wanna get pizza?" Lij asks.

"What, you mean you already knew?" Dom demands.

"Dom, honey," Elijah says in a ridiculously kind tone of voice, "that time that we all had sex kind of tipped me off."

Billy nods agreement, but his attention is on drop-kicking the level seven boss.

The pizza takes thirty-four minutes, so it's free.


End file.
